Sherbet and the Cry Wolf
Summary Two young boys in Australia - Bob and Tony Williams - love to emulate their Thunderbirds heroes, by taking turns playing at being rescuer and rescued. One day, though, the game spirals out of control when a call for help, transmitted over their walkie-talkies, accidentally summons the real International Rescue...in the person of Chase and Sherbet, who decides to bring them back to IR HQ with him - so they can see, firsthand, the consequences of their actions. The boys face genuine peril in a mine where they're trapped for real this time, Can International Rescue save them before it’s too late? Characters * Sherbet the Thunderbird Pup * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Virgil Tracy * EOS * Delilah * Thunderbird 1 * Thunderbird 2 * Thunderbird 5 * Fuse International Rescue and Paw Patrol International Equipment Used * Thunderbird 1 * Thunderbird 2 * Thunderbird 5 * IR Inspection Train Episode (The Episode begins somewhere in Australia, a boy called Bob has fallen and is hurt. He thinks his leg is broken.) Bob Williams: Oh.... Oh, where am I? I must have fallen over. The ledge broke my fall. Oh, my leg. My leg, it hurts. Gotta get help. Gotta get help. Bob Williams: Made it. Calling International Rescue. Calling International Rescue. Bob Williams: Calling International Rescue. I've fallen over a cliff edge. I think my leg's broken. I'm on a ledge. It stopped my fall. Can you hear me, International Rescue? Please, save me. (Up in Thunderbird 5, Rubble and EOS managed to received the call.) EOS: Rubble, I just receive a call from Australia and I think it sounds like he's in trouble. Rubble: Put him through for me, EOS. This is International Rescue calling. Are you receiving me, over? Bob Williams: I'm lost. I'm scared. Please, please don't let me die. Please send help. Please! Gee, I hope they picked up my message. (At IR HQ, Chase, Marshall and Delilah received Rubble's call.) Rubble: Sounded like a small boy, Australian. Chase: Didn't he say where he was? Rubble: No. He said he was lost, but I couldn't ask any questions, he was only transmitting. All I got was, he was trapped on a ledge and couldn't move. He sounded pretty scared. Chase: Okay, we're on our way. Marshall, Mrs Dalmatian, you two better to come with me. We gonna need some medical assistance. Marshall: F.A.B. Chase. Australia, here we come. Delilah: We're packed and ready to go. (As they suited up and blast off in Thunderbird 1.) Chase: Rubble, I'm worried about that kid. If he's as scared as he sounded, he could panic and fall. Rubble: Okay, don't worry, I'll watch out for him transmitting again. (As they arrived at the scene.) Thunderbird 1: Okay, Chase, my scanners managed to locate him. (As they start to fly around it, sees the boy, and is surprised to see that he is on his feet. He tells Chase that the boy looks fit enough, and is waving at him.) Chase: Well, from this hight he looks fit enough. He's on his feet. He's waving at me. Bob Williams: International Rescue. Boy, they saved me. Thunderbird 1: Okay, you three, hang on tight, I'm going to land. (As Thunderbird 1 lands, Moments later, a line is dropped down to Bob and he grabs hold onto it. He is then pulled up and saved, and he thanks his rescuer. But the guy at the top is not Chase - it is Bob's brother, Tony Williams!) Bob Williams: You arrived just in time. What can I say, you saved my life. Tony Williams: That's all right, sonny. We're doing it all the time. Bob Williams: Yeah, but surely you'll take a reward. A couple of million or so. Tony Williams: We don't take money. We just save people. We only ask one thing. Bob Williams: Sure, sure, whatever you say. Tony Williams: Don't try and follow me when I leave here. Our base is secret. And please, no photographs. Delilah: Well, now I've seen everything. So, you never did need rescuing. I think someone had better do some explaining. (The boys take Chase to their father, who apologizes for not watching what his sons were doing.) Mr Williams: I'm sorry, Mr Chase. It's my responsibility, and I guess it's all my fault. Bob Williams: Oh, you can't blame yourself, Dad. Chase: It's not who's to blame. You gotta realize that while we were dealing with this call, someone really needing help could have lost their life. Mr Williams: We realize the seriousness of the situation, Mr Chase. And we're not trying to make excuses, but try and look at it from the boys' point of view. You see, when their mother died, I had to try and be a mother and a father to them. Well, life's pretty dreary around here for a couple of lively boys. I try to make it up to them. And I made them these walkie-talkie outfits. But I keep pretty busy at the weather station, and they do have to amuse themselves. Tony Williams: We play International Rescue all the time. Bob Williams: Yeah, it's our favourite game. Mr Williams: You and the other members of your organisation are their heroes, Mr Chase. You're the greatest, in their book. Chase: Well, there are several things I should do, but I'll tell you what I've decided. I've decided to take you on a little trip. Bob Williams: It can't be true! It can't be true! Dad, Dad, you gotta let us go. Wow, we're really gonna ride in Thunderbird 1! (Working In Process.) Category:Mighty Pups